Hard times
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: David Samford has just said goodbye to his mother. His father has no money or a job, will he be able to keep his son from getting taken away and put into a new family? Using the english names.
1. Chapter 1

**hi gang feeling board so im going to write a fan fic based on Sakuma Jirou aka David Samford and his dad my oc Aaron Samford. The story begeins with David saying goodbye to his mother and Aaron saying goodbye to his wife. Just to note Aaron also has an eye patch over his right eye. Hint of oc's.**

The rain poured on the two cyan hair boys, but Aaron had a slight of mint in his hair. "Why did mother go" David asked his dad. Aaron looked up "You see David she was very ill, the doctors did all they could to save her. But your mom always said these words to me God knows when your time is up then he takes you"

David chocked and let a tear out of his left eye "But whats going to me" he cried. Aaron put a arm around David "Nothing i wont let them take you"

The coffin was lowerd into the ground. David held his penguin toy close to him while watching his mothers grave.

"Aaron" a voice called the man. Aaron looked up and saw Joe's mother Sarah King who was standing with her youngest son Joe King, her oldest James King and her new husband Gregory Smith,but she remarried making her Sarah Smith. "S..Sarah" Aaron coughed.

Sarah gave a smile to the man who stood with his child. "Is there anything Gregory and myself could help you with" she asked. Aaron sighed and smiled "Thank you for the offer but no im sure i'll manage"

Joe walked over to David "You going to be ok going back to school" he asked the younger boy.

David nodded "Yeah i'll be fine, its a shame Jude couldnt come"

Joe nodded "Yeah chicken pox at his age"

after the funeral Aaron and David walked home to the flat they lived in.

"Im going to bed dad" David mutted. Aaron looked at his son "David its 5.00pm" his father spoke looking at his son.

David looked at the floor "I know that" he said before walking to his bedroom which he shared with his parents.

Aaron sat at the table and sighed "What am i going to do, i have no money, no job" he told himself before crying.

David held his penguin close and cried into it "I miss my mommy" he cried "I want her back"

10 mins later Aaron went into see if David was sleep "Hey son you asleep"

David sighed "No" he hid his tears in his penguin.

Aaron sat on the floor and parted David's hair. "I know its going to be hard for us, but mainly for you son. I'll try my best" Aaron told David.

David listen to his Dad "But we have eachother and we'll support one another" David whisperd. Aaron smiled and nodded "Course we will son i'll always be there for you" Aaron smiled.

David smiled and put his arms around his dad "And i'll always be there for you too daddy" David hid his face in the man chest.

 **(thats it for part 1 i hope you enjoyed please R &R)**


	2. Chapter 2 bullying

**happy new year peeps and im updating yay**

Aaron layed in bed, the side which belong to his wife was no bare. He sighed slowly getting out off bed. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table "How am i going to cope" he asked himself.

Having no money or a job to raise his son was going to be hard. Aaron looked at the clock on the Kitchen wall it showed 5.30am.

Aaron got up he took a shower then got dressed. He left the house shutting the door slowly trying not to wake his son up.

The sun was slowly rising over the city. Not many people were out only the people who were jogging, or did the early shifts. Aaron then came to Seymour's noodle bar, he looked in though the window and it was shut.

He then turn and saw the alley way he walked down and checked the bins for leftovers and there was indeed. He picked the left overs and took them home to warm up.

"Dont worry son i'll warm this up for you" he smiled.

Aaron ran home with the leftovers he warm then up, grabbed two plates for him and David. "There thats breakfast sorted" Aaron smiled.

The older man walked into the room he shared with his son. He bent down and shook his son "David breakfast is ready" he smiled.

David rubbed his eye and looked up and saw his dad. "Morning dad" he smiled. Aaron smiled back at his son "Morning son, breakfast is ready"

David ate his breakfast with his dad "This is good dad" smiled David. Aaron looked at his son "Thank you David im glad you like it"

8.00pm

David walked to school still feeling sad about his mom and his dad. "Oi should'nt you be at home" a voice woke him out of his day dream. "Hi Caleb" David looked at the older but shorter boy.

"You said goodbye to your mom and your at school" he question the cyan boy. David sighed "It will get it off my mind" he smiled.

David's bully watch David and Caleb going in the gates, he watched David go towards the bathroom he walked up to David and followed him to the bathroom.

"Well well well" the bully smiled. David jumped "Oh hi Chazz" David shook. Chazz smiled "You look thin is that man feeding you" he smirked.

David looked down trying to hold back tears "COURSE HE IS" he yelled.

Chazz laughed "look at you all skin and bones"

David let the tears flow and dropped his school bag. Chazz grabbed it and open it up to find his lunch money "Thanks for the money David" he laughed and left.

David grabbed his bag and tried chasing him but lost him. David sighed he walked to class and sat next to Joe "I didnt think you'll be in" Joe asked.

David gave a weak smile "It will get it off my mind"

Joe looked he notice his younger friend had been crying "Course your going to miss her but she will always be in your heart"

David sighed "I know she will, im also im worried about my dad"

Chazz smiled and listen in on the Goalkeppers and Forwards convosation.

Meanwhile at the home Aaron read the bill letter "Crap" he spoke looking at the bill.

Heating: ¥150

Electric: ¥50

water: ¥20

"I cant pay this" Aaron sighed letting go off the letter.

Aaron hid the letter from his son and worried what will happen.

The bell rang for lunch all the students went to the hall for lunch. "Guys im gonna go to the bathroom i'll meet you there" David smiled.

Caleb and Joe nodded and left to go to the hall.

David ran to the toilet and cried "i cant cope" he said to himself.

Chazz and his mates were also in the toilet and cornered him "Look at the baby crying" Chazz laughed.

David tried to ingore the laughing but his eye patch was ripped from his face by one of Chazz's friend "GIVE THAT BACK" David yelled.

The boys laughed at his eye.

"Look at his eye"

"His a monster, he should of died along with his mom"

"She died to get away from his ugly eye"

the boys laughed by this time David launched at Chazz "YOU BASTARD TAKE THAT BACK" yelled David.

The other boys pushed David off Chazz and pinned him down. "You just remember im stonger than you, im richer than you" he smiled before throwing the patch back at the boy before leaving the bathroom.

David picked himself up he grabbed his back and went to the lunch hall. "What happen to you" Joe asked.

David smiled "I spilt my lunch down me, its fine"

Caleb looked "Why is your hair a mess, and have you been crying"

David sighed "Only a lil its fine"

Aaron walked in the city getting more scraps for his and David's dinner "This will do" smiled Aaron.

"Aaron" a lady's voice called. Aaron jumped up. "Sarah" he smiled.

Sarah looked at Aaron "Why do you have scraps" she asked. Aaron smiled "Its for the foxes" he lied. Sarah looked worried "Aaron are you sure your ok"

Aaron nodded. Sarah sighed "Its my job to make sure your safe as a inspector"

Aaron chuckled "Im fine i really am"

David walked home and Saw Sarah Smith "Hi sweetie how you feeling" she smiled.

David smiled "Hi mrs smith ahh king" Sarah smiled "Its ok sweetie, i just want to know if you and your dad are ok"

David lied and smiled "We are good"

end of part 2 (sorry for the bad words)


	3. Chapter 3 tough times

**Hi guys im back with a update i hope you like.**

David was walking home when he bumped into Chazz's mother "So your the brat bullying my child"

David looked up "What he bullies me, he took my lunch money, attacked me in the bathroom"

Chazz's mother smirked "My son told me, your not being fed at home, your dad hurts you"

David looked and shook his head "No his a good man, he cares for me CANT YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE" he yelled and ran.

Chazz's mother watched him run "Not for every long as im a social worker, and you'll be forced out of your home and taken into a new one"

David ran home and threw his bag to one side sitting on the couch, his father came up the bathroom "Good day at school son" he asked. David looked up and nodded "Yeah it was good thanks" he lied.

That evening David was doing his homework when the lights went up "Dad the lights are out"

Aaron looked up at the lights "I'll check to see if the street is out" he sighed and looked out side "No everyone's lights are on, but ours"

David looked also "thats strange son very i payed the bill" he lied as he looked for candles.

Sarah was cooking dinner, Joe was doing home work, his older brother and new father were talking in the other room. Joe let out a sigh "Mom" "Yes sweetie" she smiled.

Joe looked down "David's getting bullied, this morning he looked like he had been crying, at lunch time he went to the bathroom, his hair was a mess, his uniform looked liked it had been pulled and during the afternoon, Chazz was throwing paper at him"

Sarah looked down "Tomorrow morning i'll get Gregory and myself to go and see Aaron"

Gregory walked in the kitchen "I heard Aaron's name mention"

Joe nodded "David's being bullied at school"

Meanwhile else where in the street, Jude was lying in his bed trying not to itch his spots "Jude dont scratch you'll make the worse" His stepdad told him.

Jude looked "Its just so hard, why didnt i get this when i was younger, i mean celia got it when she was 3 and she was around me the whole time"

Jude stepfather looked "I got chickenpox when i was 16 Jude" he told his stepson.

Jude care deeply about his stepdad, afterall he was the only parent in his and Celia's lives after their parents died.

(and yes Celia is living with Jude)

Celia came in "Jude maybe you should rest" Jude looked "Im fine Celia really"

Their stepfather nodded "Celia is right this is day 2 of the chicken pox"

Jude sighed and gave in.

That night Aaron sat on the couch with David when there was a knock at the door. Aaron went to open it and it was Chazz's mother "Aaron we need to chat about your son David"

Aaron looked "Why what happen"

David gulped as he listen "Well your son is bullying my child, he attacked him in the bathroom, and also your son told my son your attacking him"

David jumped up "NO DAD SHE'S LYING SO HIS HER SON"

Chazz's mom smiled but hid it "See his skinny, i'll be back tomorrow to take your son away"

David fell to his knees "NO DAD I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU" he begged and cried.

Aaron sighed and hugged his son "David listen to me, i havent been paying the bills son, we're going to be homeless son, its best if you live with someone like Jude, Joe dare I say this Caleb" he told his son.

"What about the coach" david cried. Aaron looked "Ray is getting his life back together yes his change, but it might be asking a bit to much"

The next day Aaron hugged David "You'll be fine David i'll come and see you" he smiled.

Chazz's mother spoke "You abused this child, there's no way your going to see him" she told him.

Sarah spoke "His only going into care till Aaron gets back onto his feet"

Gregory put his hand on David's shoulder "Its your choice who you go with"

Chazz's mom looked "His coming with me, both me and my husbund are social workers and we are taken him with us"

David looked "No im not going with her" he cried.

Aaron hugged his son "Son please its only for 6 weeks, you'll be back with me"

Sarah looked down "It will go fast David"

David nodded and left with Chazz's mom.

"He wanted to go with you guys" Aaron sighed.

"She's a social worker, she can take him into her home, we cant we'll not foster parents"

Aaron nodded "I guess i better be packing too" Aaron sighed.

"Need any help" Sarah asked him.

Aaron gave a weak smile "Its fine thank you anyway"

It was a long car journey to the new home "So David here are the rules, homework done at 4, dinner is at 5, bath is at 6 and lights out at 7" she told him.

David looked "I have football on wednesday, thursday and friday after school" he cried. Chazz's mother smiled "Well there your rules, meaning if your late home you will miss dinner"

David looked out the window "What about breakast"

The mom turn to David "7"

David sighed "Do i call you mom" he asked.

"No you will adress us to Mrs and Mr and to Chazz and his brother sirs"

David started letting small tears out and sighed.

"This is going to be tough"

 **(thats it for this chapter i hope you enjoyed)**


	4. Chapter 4 new home

**hii peeps hope enjoy this boring chapter**

David layed in his bed which in a shoe cupboard by the stairs, he tossed and turn hugging penguin. he let a some tears out. He hated this already and it was week 1 of living with chazz's family.

"HEY EYE PATCH BREAKFAST" yelled a voice which belong to chazz. David sighed he got dressed into his school uniform, he left his so called room and headed to the table "Morning mrs, morning mr morning sirs" he bowed.

"Dont know why i agreed to take you" the woman with thin black hair snapped giving him some toast.

"Neither do i, Samford family have always haved issues" Chazz's father spoke, he had midish black hair.

David looked at his toast while everyone else had a cooked breakfast.

"I worked with the boy's mom, she was thick, she knew nothing" The older brother laughed his name was buster.

David felt his blood boil he launched at Buster "YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY MOTHER" he yelled.

Chazz punched David in the eye "Dont worry mom, dad, buster i'll take care of him at school" he smirked.

David walked to school with a black eye "Hey David" Caleb called. David turn to Caleb, the short older boy gasp "What happen to you" he asked.

David smiled "I fell its nothing"

 **Afternoon~~**

David sighed and walked to english, he was followed by Chazz "So have you told anyone that i punched your sad little eye"

David sighed and walked away "Just go and leave me"

Chazz smiled "Ha look you cant even stand up for yourself"

David sighed and walked into English.

 **After school~~**

"David how did you get that black eye" Joe asked. "I slipped" David lied.

Joe looked and then turn too Caleb "Tomorrow we'll having a chat with him"

David ran home, he got to his room and started doing his homework with tears in his eyes "I miss you daddy" he sobbed.

David lied on his bed after his home work he picked his phone up and called Jude.

"Hello" a voice spoke. David smiled "Hi Jude how you feeling" David smiled.

"Still in bed, but how's you i heard from Caleb your in foster care" Jude asked.

David hid the fact he was sad "Its ok not like home" he sighed.

"DAVID DINNER" a voice screamed.

David gulp "Jude i'll call you after dinner"

David went to get his dinner "How was school Chazz sweetie" his mother smiled. "Good mom it was good"

"Thats what we like to hear Chazz" his father smiled.

David sighed just playing with his rice "WOULD YOU STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD" screamed the older man.

David jumped and looked at his food "Sorry Mr"

Night fell David lied awake for a good few hours, he wondered what his dad was doing.

Aaron lied on the cold floor, not much shelter, he wished he had his son with him, and also his wife. "Aaron" a voice woke him up. Aaron looked up and saw a tall man with long blond hair "Oh Ray its you"

Ray nodded "Yes, i heard from around the school about your child being in care, can i be a help of you"

Aaron side "Not for me, but could you keep an eye on David for me" he asked.

Ray dark nodded "I will indeed"

 **End of chapter 4 i hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5 abuse

**hope you guys enjoy another boring chapter**

David was in the 2nd week in living with his foster family, last week was bad but this week was worse. This week he had got beatens, by kicks, punches and slaps. How he wished to be back with his father again.

David rubbed his black eye "Still there huh" he smiled. He sighed he heard the rain poured down hard outside. He looked at his phone to see what the time was.

his phone read 12.35am

David sighed as he looked at time "I need someone to talk too"

He tapped on his phone and and listed contacts "Who'll be awake and this time" he thought. He shrugged and dialed Thor's number hoping he was awake.

"Hello" called a voice. David smiled "Thor i need to ask you something"

"Sure ask me what" Thor spoke.

David gulp "Can i speak to you at raimon soon, or are you about today i have practice at royal academy later if i could meet you by the tower if thats fine"

Thor smiled "Sure i'll see you then buddy"

David smiled "Thanks Thor i'll see you then" David smiled and hung up.

Buster walked past and heard David talk he open his door "YOU CYAN FREAK ITS EARLY HOURS" he snapped.

David backed away "Please no beatens i wont do it again i promise"

Buster grabbed David by his hair "come with me i have a better idea"

Buster took David and threw him outside in the pouring rain "Stay out there"

David looked "NO NO ITS COLD" he banged on the door.

David sniffed as the cold rain poured down, he layed by the door till the morning.

meanwhile Joe was walking to school when he heard yelling at Chazz's house "GOODNESS SAKE CHILD WHY ARE YOU ALL WET"

Joe listen to the yells. "I got locked out i thought i heard a knock at the door"

"Thats David's voice" Joe spoke.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO RUN AWAY WERENT YOU"

Joe got up and walked in the garden, he went to the door and knocked it.

"Get your uniform and out"

"Yes Sir"

Joe sighed and knocked again.

Chazz's father open the door "Oh Joe its you" the man smiled. Joe bowled "Im here to see David"

Chazz's father looked at David "His just getting ready for school, hurry up David"

Joe thought Chazz's father was a diffrent person but when it comes to david his a beast.

Joe and David walked to school "Why are you all wet" Joe asked. David sneezed "I got locked out"

"Locked outide" Joe asked. David nodded "Yeah you can say that" he sniffed.

Joe looked at him "Its not healthy you know maybe you should asked the english teacher and Coach if you can take a hot shower"

David smiled "Its kind of you, but im fine"

Later on during the day Caleb and Joe spoke to David "If your being abuse you can tell us" Caleb spoke. Joe nodded "Yeah come on David"

David sighed "I was last night i was talking on my phone early hours of the morning and i got in the rain"

Caleb looked and saw Chazz "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" yelled Caleb as he pinned Chazz to the wall "DAVID JUST LOST HIS MOM KNOW YOUR ATTACKING HIM"

David pulled Caleb away "Its fine dont worry"

Caleb looked "His abusing you, Joe heard you being yelled at by his dad"

David sighed "Its fine no worried i was obeying the rules"

Football practice~~

David undressed and everyone gasp "What happen to your back" asked Daniel. "Who done this" asked Master. Joe took pictures "David this is abuse" he yelled.

David cried "Please dont tell it happens night and day, if i step out if line i get punched, smacked or kicked"

Caleb sighed "Well good to know Joe's parents are cops and they will do something"

During football Ray dark notice marks over david "Caleb" Ray dark coughed.

Caleb walked over "Yes coach"

Ray dark pointed to David "His been beaten in his foster home"

David heard the coach and Caleb talking "I gotta go" David panicked picking up his stuff and running off the feild.

meanwhile Aaron was looking in a resturant window, he saw a lady, a girl and a young boy "They look happy" he smiled before walking off.

Austin saw Aaron and ran out to him "Hey your David's dad Aaron right" he smiled. Aaron smiled "Yeah thats right you must be Austin"

Aaron smiled "Why you looking in the window you look sad"

Aaron bit his lip "Im homeless, jobless, hungry, and cold" he told Austin.

Austin looked "Maybe we can give you a job"

Aaron ssmiled "Thanks kid" he followed Austin.

David ran past the resturant not seeing his father, he ran fast to the tower hopping to avoid anyone.

David ran to the tower he sat on the bench panting when a voice woke him up from his day dream.

"David you ok"

 **Thats the end of this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 comfort

**David talks to Thor about his abuse.**

"Thor" David smiled.

Thor looked at David "What did you want to talk about lil bud"

David gulpep and took his football top off and showed him the scares and bruises. Thor looked a the marks over the child's back.

"Do they sting" asked Thor. David gulped "I dont know i havent had a bath in two weeks"

Thor looked at David "I'll take you back to Hurley's place im spending the week there"

David nodded and followed him.

Thor took David vack to Hurley's place with him "No time long see David bro" Hurley smiled. David smiled "Yeah you too Hurley"

Wave popped his head around the door from the kitchen "Another one for dinner, i can serve up one more dish" Wave smiled.

Thor looked at Hurley "David's being abuse by his foster family"

Hurley turn to the cyan boy "Abuse, Foster care what happen"

David sighed "My mom died, dad wasnt paying the bills, he had no money, AND THAT STUPID BASTARD CHAZZ TOLD HIS PARENTS I WAS BEING ABUSE" he screamed.

Thor patted David's shoulder "After dinner we'll going to the police"

David dropped his stuff "No you cant, i only have 4 more weeks in foster care, i dont want to spend anymore time in care" he cried.

Hurley looked at the younger "But David, the police have to know your still a child yourself, its child abuse"

Later at dinner~~

"Hurley when did you move to Tokyo" David asked.

"After the FFI little dude" Hurley smiled. Wave smiled "Yeah i open a milkshake shop in town, pretty good down here"

Thor smiled "I agree might get my little brothers and sister to come here as well"

David smiled then turn sad "Wonder how my dad is"

"Where is he" asked Wave. David sighed "Sleeping on the streets somewhere, i want to see him, but im not aloud"

Thor patted David back "You should be aloud your in care"

Wave smiled "I'll look around the street tomorrow for you and tell you dad, where you are"

Hurley smiled "Ya lil dude your staying here away from the place"

Meanwhile at Chazz's home~~

"THAT LITTLE SHIT" screamed the man.

Chazz nodded "I waited for him for ages and he didnt turn up"

Buster heard the conversation "I'll look for him on my bike, he wont get away"

"You're such a good boy" the lady smiled.

Chazz smiled "I'll teach him a lesson, dont you worry"

Chazz's father smiled and picked the phone up "I'll call the police and report him missing, then he'll be back here"

That night Joe layed on his bed looking at David's pictures. "Joe" the voice belong to James, Joe's older brother.

Joe jumped up "Hi bro"

James looked at him "Mom and dad say you've been here since you came back from practice"

Joe sighed and showed James the pictures "David's being abuse, he wont tell anyone, he wont let me tell"

James looked at the pictures "Come with me im taken this to mom and dad"

James took Joe's phone and showed his mom and step father "David is being abuse in his foster family"

"Oh my god" Sarah spoke looking at the pictures. "They did this to him" Gregory looked at the pictures with Sarah.

Joe looked down "They even locked him out in the rain"

James turn to Joe "Where is he now"

Joe looked down "He ran out of Scoccor Practice, Ray rang Raimon jr, he wasnt there"

Sarah looked at her two boys "Stay here"

Gregory nodded "we will be back soon, we will find David"

 **didnt think i would be using naught words XD oh well**

 **anyway peeps thats it for this chapter i hop e you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7 Accident

**in this chapter david stays with Hurley, he Visits his mother's grave only to be chased by his foster parents.**

The next day Wave made everyone breakfast. "Eat up" he smiled.

David smiled "Wow looks amazing"

Hurley smiled "Didnt your foster family feed you"

David shook his head "all i had for breakfast was toast and dinner was rice"

Thor looked "Your Foster family wont get away with it"

Wave listen from the kitchen then sighed and picked his work keys, house keys and car keys "Im off to work boys" he smiled.

Hurley smiled "Thanks for the food bro"

Wave left the house he got in his car and started the engine. "Now to find the lil dudes dad"

Wave drove up and down the streets "Hmm where could he be"

Wave stopped looking and parked his car behind his shop. He went to open the shop when a man looked at him "Sorry to bother you sir, can i borrow your bathroom" Aaron looked.

Wave looked at Aaron "Wait are you Aaron Samford"

Aaron nodded "Yes i am, may i ask why you asked me that" Aaron looked at the younger male. Wave gulped "I have your son at home, he ran away from his foster family"

Aaron looked at Wave "You have David, can i see him" he begged.

David was walking to his foster family with Hurley and Thor "Im kinda scared" David spoke.

Thor looked at him "We'll be here, all you have to do is grab your stuff and run"

David nodded he creept in the house, grabbed his penguin, his Inazuma Japan kit and his other stuff.

Buster caught him and pinned him to the wall "Little Shit you thought you could get away"

David looked "I slept at a friends house i tried to get hold off you i promise"

Buster smiled "I see, but why you taken your stuff"

David looked down "Im selling it"

Buster smiled "Good boy, and come back"

David left his foster family house

"His got his stuff" Hurley looked. Thor smiled "Awesome let go and drop them off and head over to Raimon Jr"

David smiled "Thank you for helping me guys"

Caleb on the other hand was walking the other side of the road where he saw David, Hurley and Thor "what are they doing there" he asked himself.

Caleb pulled his phone out and called Joe "Joe i found David his heading to Raimon Jr"

Joe listen "What really, is he ok" he asked.

Caleb looked at David "He looks happy, i'll speak to him when we get to Raimon then keep you updated"

Sadly Jude was still in bed ill "i hate being ill it sucks" Jude moaned. Celia brought Jude some hot chocolate "Dad has called the doctor out"

Jude looked down "Dad shouldnt keep calling the doctor out"

Celia smiled "He wants you to feel better, and so do i Jude"

At Raimon Jr~~

"David" Caleb looked. David smiled "Hey Caleb"

Caleb looked "Why did you run out of practice yesterday"

David looked "Everyone saw my marks, i was scared"

Caleb looked "You know Ray rang Raimon Jr, and Mr Raimon asked Travis to have a chat with you"

David sighed and looked down "I wish my mother never died, this would never off happen"

Caleb patted David "Well your with Hurley right"

David nodded "Yeah" Caleb smiled and looked at him "Good, because Joe told his parents you were being abuse"

David looked "HE WHAT" david shouted making the team look at him "You ok" asked Jordan. "Do you need to calm down" Nathan asked.

Austin ran up the the gang "Sorry im late guys we had a new person starting"

everyone looked at Austin then David.

Austin looked "If you want to know the new man is Aaron Samford"

David turn to Austin "My dad is working for you"

Austin nodded "Yeah he told me about what happen"

Mark looked "David whats going on"

David sighed "Im in foster care"

Travis looked at David "David come with me, everyone practice till i get back"

"Yes sir" called the team.

Travis took David to one side "Ray dark said your being abuse in your foster home" David looked down and nodded "Yeah but i ran away, im staying with Hurley, we have the police coming over tonight to speak to me"

Travis patted David "But running away from a foster home can get you in trouble son"

David nodded "I understand sir, but i didnt want to go there i wanted to go with someone i knew"

Travis nodded "I was in foster care at when i was your age as well, the same happen to me i kept running away, and i got into troube"

David siged "Please dont tell, i cant go back there"

Travis looked at him "As long as your with someone and going to talk to the police i understand"

After practice Austin smiled at David "I'll tell your dad you said hi and you can pop over any time you want"

David smiled "I will and thank you"

Thor smiled at David "Hey you coming home, Hurley brother is making Sashimi"

David smiled "I'll be back soon,first i have to see my mom's grave"

Thor nodded "Come back ok"

David nodded and went to see his mom's grave "Hi mom, im not with dad, im in foster care, it wasnt going great but now it is, my friends are looking out for me. Even my coaches are" he smiled.

David touched the gravestone and sighed "Dad misses you alot, i miss you alot too mom"

The rain came down slowly the heavy, David looked up "Mom i better go i love you" David ran when he was caught by Buster "You didnt come home did you"

David gulp "I was..just seeing my mom's grave"

"Mom i found him" Buster smiled.

"Bring him home, drag him every step of the way" she smiled.

Buster put his phone down and grabbed David's arm. "LET ME GO" David screamed and pulled.

David pulled back and ran. Buster dialed his mom's number "His heading to the town"

David ran to the town, the rain made it hard to see.

"You wont get away" Buster called. David ran down the paths, he heard Buster calling "I can do this" David said to himself.

David ran out infront of the road when there was a loud car horn.

David's life flashed before him before being smacked onto the road.

"We got him mom" Buster smiled.

David layed on the wet road he tried to move but he could'nt.


End file.
